


Alone on Shore Leave

by mm8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chess, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Male Friendship, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov decides not to go on shore leave, only to find that he isn't alone after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone on Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009

"Why are you still here?"

Pavel spun around. "Oh, you frightened me, Keptin. I did not wish to go on the planet for shore leave."

"Any particular reason?"

"Not wery good ones. I don't have many friends, Keptin. I do not like to be alone when others are so joyous."

He watched the Captain frown slightly. "You wanna hang out with me? I was in my quarters, boring myself to death. You know how to play chess, Chekov?"

"A little." 

"Good. Let's go."

Through-out the night, they played many games of chess, told their life stories and sexual jokes. Pavel thought to himself that he hadn't been this happy in a long time. Perhaps, this was what it was like to have a friend.


End file.
